roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcana Rarity Items
Arcana Items are extremely rare items (from 68000 (rarest arcana, no premium) times to 17000 times (commonest arcana, 4 premiums) rarer than Immortal Items). Arcana items can be worn only on their native Champion. Majority of Arcanas have no specific condition to drop, and these items can drop completely randomly from every monster. Some of them have specific place to drop, such as Chernobog's arcana drops from Lord Scarloth in Crimsyth Castle, Spirit Warrior's arcanas drop in the end of each Spirit Wings, and Hydroxis arcana drops in Sea Fortress from three bosses in the end of each path. Arcana chest has green halo and light beam. Arcana rules of drop Arcanas use same conditions, as all random drop immortals with one difference. Arcana replaces one special immortal item when it is about to drop with low chance. For Duskbringer arcana replaced immortal is Glove of Forgotten Ghost, as example. It normally has chance to replace it of 2 from X where X is specific number, for body slot it will be 860 (1/430, 0.2325% chance). With each game pass in lobby it increases +1/X, so it would be 6/860 in full party with 4 passes. X coefficients of chances are llisted below on this page. Chances of drop can be changed with any files update. Chance to find an random drop arcana. There are currently 22 random drop arcana (counting two Zeus arcana as single), each of those replaces one immortal item in World Drop category. Arcana drop cofficients are between 680 and 960. Medium value is 858. 2/858=0.002331(0.233%)(Chance when Arcana replaces linked immortal) Number of random drop (world drop) immortal items is 143. Average Immortal items count myself in full Redfall Ridge legend +Eqinox is 210. (Red numbers) How much immortal items you should see on average to see an arcana? Specific arcana from total pool (Chance to find one specific arcana out of 22 in game) 2/(858x143)=2/122694=0.0000163007(0.00163007% Chance to find a one specific arcana from random pool, i.e. Flamewaker Helm arcana, when immortal item drops in your game) Each pass adds +50% to base chance, +200% (x3) chance with 4 premium passes in lobby. Solo without pass: 0.00163007% (61,346 immortal items seen) (293 games in RfR+Equinox) Solo pass: 0.00244% (40,897 immortal items) (194 games in RfR+Equinox) 4 pass team: 0.00488% (20,488 immortal items) (97 games in RfR+Equinox) Random arcana from total pool (Chance to find any of 22 current arcanas in the game) There are 22 items to replace, so chances to find non-specific arcana increases 22 times. Solo without pass: 0.03586% (2,788 immortal items) (14 games in RfR+Equinox) Solo pass: 0.05379% (1,859 immortal items) (9 games in RfR+Equinox) 4 pass: 0.10758% (929 immortal items) (4.42 games in RfR+Equinox) Coefficients of X replacement for each arcana Huskar Arcana Items (26.05.2017) 1.Water Spirit Rain Gear 2.Fire Spirit Rage Bracer 3.Wind Spirit Ancestral Boots Arcanas Special Effect Unlike Immortal Items, which have roll with special affix which add an passive upgrade to hero or one of abilities, Arcana Items changes completely one of the abilities and all runes of that ability. Helmets changes Q ability, Bodies - R, Hands - W, Boots - E ability. Arcana Rarity Items Official item base # Helm of the Molten Knight (Flamewaker) # Bladedancer Bushido (Seinaru) # Cowl of the Celestial Hunter (Astral Ranger) # Vestments of the Demigod Champion (Bahamut) # Bracer of the Duskfallen Shade (Duskbringer) # Robes of the Elemental Master (Conjuror) # Huntress' Gloves of Cunning (Trapper)